The Dragon Hunters
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Signas sends the hunters on a 'Secret Mission', and they soon discover that they have been sent into the woods to disprove stories of evil dragons terrorizing the city! But what does that have to do with Signas' pizza party? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Hunters

Okay, this is a humorous, action adventure story. But why in the small world am I telling you that when you already know? Huh? Anyway, here's the plot (Yes there's a plot). Some strange things have been happening lately. People have reported seeing dragons and knights in the streets, hurting people, and breaking into houses. Our three great hunters have just been sent on a "Secret Mission" to stop them. Of course they have absolutely no clue that their mission is dragon hunting, which of course adds to the humor. Please R&R.

Chapter I: "Secret Mission"

X was having his dream come true. He was in a goofy outfit doing Robot Rock, the ancient classic by Daft Punk. He had this dream every night. Why? Some speculate he had been hit in the head to many times. Others say aliens abducted him. What am I saying, they don't even know about his dream! Ah well. Anyway, that is where our story begins. "X, X, X, X, X!"

"Yeah!" He yells.

"X!" He wakes up and sees Alia and pretends to scream.

"Oh no, the hideous monster!" You could bet Alia would not stand for that. So she picked up a mop and hit him over the head. "Ow… come on, I work to hard, I need a little humor in my life."

"Well that was not funny."

"At least you're not like Layer, she practically killed Zero last time he insulted her."

"How?"

"Snapped his Saber in half and kicked where it hurts. She then somehow acquired super-strength and threw him into a dumpster."

"Ouch…"

"At least you wouldn't do that to me Alia, right?"

10 minutes later in a dumpster…

"Why me…"

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish." X was amazed, there in the surprisingly large and empty dumpster was a business man, Zero, and Axl.

"Your wife throw you out?" X asks the human.

"Yep. Said if you don't take out the trash become it." He says.

"I'm sure X knows why we're here." Axl says.

"Yeah. Layer and Pallet threw you out. Same here. Mind if I play?"

"Go ahead, we have enough for one more."

… … … … …

"X, Zero, Axl, we have a… a… um… Secret Mission for you." Signas says.

"Really? What?" Axl asks eagerly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be secret. Now take theses buckets and get in that transporter."

"Uh… okay." X says. When they were gone Signas sighed.

"Good. Now maybe those humans will stop pestering me."

END CHAPTER 

R&R people, R&R.


	2. Chapter II: You’re Kidding MeI want My

Wow, talk about your small world. It's Chelsea/Allie hedgehog. Question, when will you update On My Own, it's a good story and I would like to see it continue. Have you noticed my rating went down for the moment?

Chapter II: You're Kidding Me/I want My Pizza!

"We have to find what?" Zero yells.

"Dragons. And Knights."

"Senile load of junk."

"Hey, Zero you…."

"You guys here that?"

"Yeah. He is totally gone nuts." X says.

"Come on guys, I believe in dragons!" Axl yells.

"… Se my point?" X asks.

"Hey!" Axl attempts to strangle X and Zero tries to pull Axl off X.

"Let's just search the forest and then prove to Signas that there are NO dragons. Or Knights. Now let's get moving." Zero says, acting like the leader. Which of course we all know he isn't. X is. I think. But that's beside the point, back to the story.

"Who made you leader?" Axl and X ask in unison.

"Who didn't?"

"Uh…"

"Let's just go."

"Fine…" X admits defeat.

… … … … …

"This is so stupid. We'll never find any… AH!" X was pulled up in a large net and dangled from a tree. Zero and Axl couldn't help but break out in laughter and point at him.

"Aie, Caught another civilian. Poop, I was hoping to catch myself one of dem dragons they be talking about."

"Huh?" Axl asks.

"Must be an old hermit. Let's just move on." Zero says grinning.

"Guys! Wait! Get me down!"

The two break out in laughter again. "What, actually thought we'd leave without ya? You should have seen your face!"

"Not funny guys. Now get me down." Zero pulls out a blue beam saber, instead of his normal green one and throws it with extreme precision and cuts the net. "I thought Layer broke your saber."

"I have 23 others you know."

"So that's why you had a pink beam saber that one time…"

"Axl dared me!"

"Yeah, that was hilarious, eh X?" Axl asks. A black storm cloud appears over Zero, he then gets a devious grin and puts a rock in Axl's mouth. "#&(&!" He screams as he spits the rock out. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Now in case you've forgotten, we have a mission."

"Yeah, to prove that there are… no… dragons…" X trails off. "Dragon!" Zero looks at where X was pointing. He too was shocked. Axl however went over to the thing.

"Draco, what have I told you about rampaging through the city?" Zero faints.

"Axl, how long have you had a dragon in the base?"

"Two months. But come on, he's tame."

"That's it, I'm telling Signas. You can't keep that… thing. The zoo will have proper place for it."

"X, no!"

"… You're lucky, someone else is using that frequency."

… … … … …

"Yeah, Mario?" Signas asks, calling his favorite pizza place. "Oh, Luigi? Where's Mario?" There was a pause. "Fighting Bowser? Oh, okay. Anyway I would like a extra large pepperoni pizza with Peruvian Death Peppers. Yes I know they're rare. Hey, come on, fifty bucks? Oh alright…"

END CHAPTER

Yes, Mario and Luigi are pizza place owners now. Just thought I'd throw at least one Mario cameo in. R&R please.


	3. Chapter III: 700 Cookies With No One To

Chelsea/Allie hedgehog: If you're interested in Kingdom Hearts I have a story called Legend of the Hunter there, I'm always looking for new reviewers there. Anyway, I think I'll make a sequel to this, it depends. It'll be humorous stories about all the Megaman character's Dark Secrets, from every series. That's right. All of the characters, it'll be a laugh fest! Anyway, on with the Epilogue. Chapter III: 700 Cookies With No One To Feed! Or, Epilogue 

"X!" Axl yells.

"No, Signas will never approve." Zero says.

… … … … …

"Okay."

"What?" Zero and X's eyes practically fall out of their heads.

"I always wanted a Dragon too, and this guy will stop the humans. But about the knights…"

"Got em'." Axl says. "They stole Draco here. They were bad Mavericks, yes they were!" Axl says patting his Dragon's head.

"Axl."

"Yes Zero?" Zero hits Axl on the head with a rock.

"Ow…"

"Maybe that will unscramble those brain chips of yours." Axl kicks Zero in his leg.

"OW! You little brat! This is why X didn't want a kid on the team!"

"You did get was coming to you." Signas says, laughing.

"I'm surrounded."

"So, Signas, when's the party?" X asks.

"Oh, that. It was canceled."

"No! Man, now I have 700 cookies with no one to feed."

"What? Cookies?" The entire staff for the area stares at X.

"Oh boy."

FINI 

Well that's it. Maybe I'll make something about Zero's obsession with cheese… or X's several posters of… never mind. We'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
